Contaminée
by Mushexor
Summary: Elle a été la première loup-garou femelle, la première à ne pas s'en effrayer, la première à être imprégnée par un autre qui l'était déjà. Jacob/Leah FIC FINIE
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Contaminée

**Rating** : M

**Paring** : Jacob / Leah

**Genre** : Romance / Drama ( peut-être Tragedy )

* * *

**Note** :

Bonsoir. ^^

Etant donné que notre lemon n'était pas complet et que je ne me voyais pas modifier l'histoire parce que selon moi, elle était " très bien " comme ça, notre OS n'a pas pu concourir pour Bloody Valentine... Sniiif... Je reposte ce chapitre parce qu'il était criblé de fautes d'orthographe et que ça me sortait par les yeux. Normalement, cette version devrait être bonne ^^

Je vous remercie infiniment d'être venus sur cette page et d'avoir eu la curiosité de nous lire, surtout que c'est un couple sur le quel on n'écrit pas beaucoup, mais comme cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps, j'ai fini par la mettre sur ordi et... je vous ai fait une suite donc je vous dis au chapitre suivant ;) Bizouxxx!

* * *

_I am addicted, addicted to you_

_Like a bad pill, like a sick thrill_

_I can't get enough of you..._

_I am afflicted, afflicted by you_

_Like a bad pill, like a sick thrill ..._

_Afflicted _ Age of Daze_

_

* * *

_

**Contaminée**

* * *

_Chapitre Un : Par sa peau_

_

* * *

  
_

" Bonne soirée. " Me dit Emily du pas de la porte, main dans la main avec Sam.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire sans rien répondre, en relevant ma tête de mon assiette de haricots rouges que j'avais à peine touché, puis repris un visage impassible lorsque la porte se referma enfin. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon repas qui essayait tant bien que mal de me faire du charme, mais le repoussai d'une main un peu tremblante, l'estomac noué.

Je me levai et allumai la radio.

_" ... Et pour clôturer la soirée,_ I will always love you_ de Whitney Houston, que je dédie à tous les amoureux en ce 14 Février. _"

D'un geste rageur, j'appuyai sur le bouton stop, les larmes me montant aux yeux.

Le 14 Février... La fête que je détestais par dessus tout.

Pas pour son côté purement commercial, mais pour ce qu'elle représentait. L'amour.

L'amour passionnel. L'amour inconditionnel. L'amour sans limite que je _lui_ vouais malgré moi. L'amour qu'_il_ ne partagera jamais.

La colère et la détresse se réveillèrent en moi comme toujours, depuis ces derniers longs mois, depuis que j'avais compris ce qu'il m'arrivait. Et quel évènement...

J'avais été la première loup-garou femelle de toute notre histoire.

J'avais été la première à m'y résoudre, la première à ne pas m'en effrayer. La première à être fataliste.

J'avais été la première à me moquer de ce qui se cachait sous le mot " imprégnation ". Comme si notre état de loup-garou pouvait interférer dans quoi que ce soit dans nos sentiments. On avait beau être les gardiens de notre tribu, on n'en était pas moins des êtres humains, comme _il _le disait souvent.

Et j'avais été la première à qui cela été arrivé... A être imprégnée par un autre qui l'était déjà.

Mes mains se mirent à trembler à l'instar de mes muscles alors que son visage se dessinait dans les méandres de mon esprit. Je me précipitai à l'extérieur de la maison, sentant mon sang circuler rapidement dans mes veines, une légère pellicule de sueur se former sur ma peau, mes organes entrer en mutation.

_Jacob Black, je te haïrai jusqu'à ce que nos corps se transforment en poussière..._

J'enlevai précipitamment mon vieux t-shirt troué, mes chaussures, le jeans de mon frère, ma brassière de sport, mon shorty et me mis à courir en fermant les yeux.

Encore quelques secondes...

**" **_**Notre histoire remonte dans la nuit des temps alors que les hommes et la nature ne faisaient encore qu'un. Alors que notre destin prédominait tout être et toute chose. Aïtikah, le sage de notre tribu, avait été le premier à remarquer les changements chez les plus jeunes d'entre nous... **__"_

_" Encore en train de penser à cette légende? "_

Je soupirai.

Quil.

Embry n'allait pas tarder à me faire une de ses réflexions subtiles à son tour. Si l'un était transformé, il fallait s'attendre à ce que l'autre le soit aussi.

" _Elle veut nous cacher quelque chose. "_

Bingo.

C'était impossible d'être seule ne serait-ce qu'une simple seconde. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un. En chair et en os, ou en pensée. Toujours quelqu'un. Mais rarement _lui _depuis que l'autre était venue au monde_._

" _Allez voir ailleurs, si j'y suis_. " Sifflai-je.

Je les entendis rire comme les imbéciles qu'ils étaient et sentis la colère et la rage me submerger.

" _On voulait savoir si t'avais un amoureux en ce 14 Février... Personne en vue? "_

Mon coeur tressaillit à l'instar de mes tripes. Si seulement ils savaient... Mais personne n'était au courant, malgré le fait qu'ils pouvaient lire dans mes pensées, j'avais rapidement trouvé la parade: me raconter en boucle la légende de notre race. Ainsi, jamais _il_ ne saura et mon honneur et ma dignité resteraient saufs.

" _... __**Certains grandissaient plus vite que d'autres, certains se développaient plus que d'autres, certains même, disparaissaient**__... "_

_" Elle te répondra pas. _Dit Quil.

_ _Oh, allez Etrangeté! Sois cool! _"

Je serrai des crocs en allongeant l'allure. J'avais toujours eu horreur qu'ils m'appellent de cette façon. Ça me ressemblait beaucoup trop...

" _**Yuma, le fils aîné du chef, fut le premier qui se transforma, un soir blanc, de pleine Lune. Déconcerté et honteux, il garda le secret enfoui au fond de son coeur jusqu'à ce que son frère, Tyee, lui parle de ce qui était en train de lui arriver**__... "_

" _Tant que tu resteras un loup, tu ne nous échapperas pas. " _Me dit Embry, goguenard.

Les paysages côtiers défilaient à présent à côté de moi, identiques; je ne savais pas où j'allais. Je voulais juste pouvoir oublier un instant. Courir sans plus m'arrêter pour _le_ laisser derrière moi. Si seulement c'était aussi simple...

" _On est à même pas cinq kilomètres de toi. On peut te rattraper comme on veut. " _Enchaîna Quil tout excité.

Il n'y avait que lui pour trouver amusant le fait d'être un loup-garou et de pouvoir muter à volonté.

Je quittai soudain la côte et m'enfonçai dans le bois, les sens en éveil, attirée par une odeur qui me dégoûtait autant qu'elle me fascinait.

Ma drogue. Mon addiction. _Son _odeur...

Je respirais à pleins poumons, me forçant à ne pas penser à _lui_, à son sourire, à son corps nu que j'avais vu maintes et maintes fois, à sa peau que j'avais rêvé de pouvoir toucher encore et encore... A ce qu'il ne ressentirait jamais pour moi.

_Jacob, je te hais..._

" _Ça y est! Elle a changé de disque! _

_ _Ouais, mais celui-là aussi, on le connait... T'as pas quelque chose de plus croustillant à nous mettre sous le croc? _"

A quelques dizaines de mètres devant moi, je vis un vieux chêne mort déraciné et me mis à courir encore plus vite, l'excitation montant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils s'acharnent sur moi?

Je calculai la distance et plantai encore plus mes pattes dans la terre fraîche, prête à bondir et à franchir l'obstacle. Dans un dernier mouvement, je déployai toute ma force et sautai, euphorique, fière de mon exploit, quand je sentis deux présences derrière moi. Je fermai les yeux avant de me retourner lentement. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient mettre leur menace à exécution. Je me maudis de ne pas les avoir sentis plus tôt.

" _Dégagez. "_ Sifflai-je aux loups gris et noir qui se tenaient devant moi, perchés sur le tronc d'arbre.

Quil éclata de rire.

" _Ne fais pas ta sauvageonne, Étrangeté. On veut juste s'amuser un peu._

__ En me pourrissant ma soirée?_

__ On adore te mettre en rogne. " _Renchérit Embry.

Je les regardai à tour de rôle, lasse.

Je fus tout à coup tentée de me transformer en humaine mais _son _odeur - cette infernale odeur - était trop présente dans les parages pour ne pas me trahir. Même ces imbéciles pourraient comprendre les battements trop erratiques de mon coeur, ma rencoeur trop profonde. Mon désir...

" _Tu comprends de quelle odeur elle parle? _Demanda Quil à Embry.

__ Non... Des sangs froids sont passés par ici il y a environ une heure avec Nessie et Jake. _

_ _Oh! J'y suis!_

__ Quoi?_

__ C'est évident!_

__ Quoi?!!_

__ Elle en pince pour Nessie! C'est pour ça qu'elle déteste à ce point Jake! _

__ Dis pas n'importe quoi! C'est impossible! "_

" ..._**Au soir de la quatrième Lune, les deux frères se retrouvèrent sur les bords de la falaise, au Sud de la tribu... **__"_

_" Leah! _Grogna Embry.

__ Tiens donc? Maintenant, c'est Leah?!_

__ Allons chercher un peu d'action, les enfants. Les sangs froids n'habitent qu'à deux kilomètres... _Me coupa Quil, un brin d'excitation dans la voix.

__ Bonne idée! Jake nous trouvera un truc à faire, lui! On pourrait faire un combat contre les autres, ça nous permettrait de rester en forme... "_

Mon coeur rata un battement alors qu'ils se décidaient à aller à la villa des Cullen, là où il se trouvait assurément.

Si je voulais garder le change, il fallait bien que je les suive. Si je prétextais quoi que ce soit, ils pourraient se rendre compte de quelque chose.

Ils se mirent à courir et disparurent bientôt de mon champ de vision.

J'allais encore devoir affronter ça.

Le voir avec elle. Une gamine d'à peine cinq ans. Éperdument amoureux. Jouant comme un grand frère, la protégeant comme un père, l'imaginant comme un amant.

J'allais encore devoir affronter ça...

_" ... __**Sous leur véritable apparence. En tant que loups et gardiens. D'abord interloqué, Yuma s'approcha doucement de son frère, respirant l'odeur qui lui était familière. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en croire ses yeux et ses sens, puis la voix presque onirique de Tyee lui parvenit... **_"

Je pris tout mon temps pour arriver jusqu'au chemin dégagé qui menait à la villa des sangs froids. Je savais que Quil et Embry étaient déjà arrivés et qu'ils avaient dû se retransformer car je n'entendais plus leurs pensées. J'étais seule, à nouveau. Libre. A part de mes sens. Et de cette odeur qui s'intensifiait à mesure que je m'approchai.

Il était là. Tout près. Tellement proche et tellement inaccessible en même temps.

La villa éclairée par des lumières extérieures m'apparut plus vite que je ne le voulus, silencieuse.

Les sangs froids empestaient tous les environs de leur senteur putride et écoeurante, mais la sienne prédominait malgré tout.

Je m'approchai doucement, respirant profondément, scrutant le moindre mouvement, le moindre recoin. Le désir était en train de naître en mon sein, et l'amour que je ne voulais pas, me réchauffa encore un peu.

Je fis encore quelques pas quand mon regard fut attiré par une petite pile de vêtements sur le muret qui menait à la maison.

Je serrai des crocs.

Esmée Cullen et son instinct maternel...

Je regardai l'ensemble en dentelle noire, le débardeur de la même couleur, le vieux jeans et j'eus un rire moqueur et nerveux. Elle croyait vraiment que j'allais porter ça?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, me faisant faire un pas en arrière et accélérer mes battements cardiaques.

_Il était là._

Avec elle dans ses bras qui me fixait intensément. Si seulement ça avait pu être lui...

Il était tellement beau...

" Je me demandais si tu étais arrivée. Tu en as mis du temps. " Me dit-il.

Je continuais à le fixer, le coeur battant, dévorant des yeux avec avidité les contours de son corps dans la lumière qui parvenait du salon.

_Je te hais tellement..._

" Tiens... Ça te correspond sans doute plus. " Enchaîna-t-il en me jetant un vieux t-shirt noir d'homme.

Je suivis son geste du regard et continuai de fixer le bout de tissu à quelques centimètres de moi alors qu'il rentrait dans la villa, le coeur déchiré.

Mes muscles tressaillirent tandis qu'un chagrin intense me submergeait. Ainsi, c'était comme ça qu'il me voyait?... Comme ce que je paraissais? Un garçon manqué? Il ne voyait pas la fille qui était en moi?

En quelques secondes, je me retransformai en humaine et restai toujours là, à fixer le t-shirt qu'il m'avait " donné ". Malgré tout, je le ramassai et en respirai l'odeur, fermant les yeux. Un peu plus et j'aurais pu croire que c'était lui que je humais de cette façon.

Soudain dégoûtée, je le rejetai par terre et considérai les vêtements de la vampire.

Je pouvais faire abstraction du " parfum " qui s'en dégageait. J'en étais capable.

Sans plus réfléchir, je m'habillai.

D'abord la dentelle... C'était... différent de mes brassières habituelles. Le vieux jeans - il devait être au colosse pour être aussi grand... - puis le débardeur. Ou plutôt, le bout de tissu qui laissait apparaître le bas de mon ventre et qui moulait trop ma poitrine.

J'essayais de tirer dessus, soudain mal à l'aise quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, me figeant littéralement.

Une odeur de rat mort me parvint aux narines et je m'efforçai de ne pas mettre une main devant mon nez.

" Tu n'entres pas? "

Bella... Évidemment.

Après la fille, la mère.

Après l'âme soeur, la femme de sa vie.

Je ne répondis pas et continuai à tirer sur le débardeur. En vain.

" Tu es jolie comme ça...

_ Leah? Jolie? T'as dû avoir une hallucination! " Dit Embry derrière elle.

Il arriva dans l'embrasure de la porte et je m'avançai en serrant des poings.

" Putain! Les mecs, regardez ça! Elle porte un truc de fille! "

Je pénétrai dans la maison en respirant par la bouche.

Mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur lui. En train de chatouiller Renesmée, coupé du monde.

Une vague de bien être me submergea soudain, et je jetai un regard plein de morgue au vampire blond qui m'observait avec sa gentillesse habituelle. Il sourit légèrement alors que mes mâchoires se contractaient, puis s'éloigna rejoindre les autres autour du piano noir, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Une douce mélodie résonna alors et Jacob leva ses yeux vers le reste du groupe. Il sourit à son tour, me contractant l'estomac. La sangsue lui posa une petite main potelée sur la joue et il la regarda un long moment, les yeux brillants, avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Ma gorge se serra alors que je sentais des coups d'œil goguenards vers moi. Je me retournai et fusillai Quil et Embry.

" Rosalie, chante-nous quelque chose! Dit soudain Esmée Cullen.

_ Une chanson d'amour! S'excita la femme du blond.

_ Renesmée voudrait la berceuse de Bella. " Fit Jacob.

Mon coeur s'emballa et je croisai une fois de plus le regard du contrôleur de sentiments. C'en fut trop.

Je sortis, la boule au ventre.

Je ne les supportais plus. Déjà qu'avant c'était limite, mais maintenant, c'était définitif.

Et lui... Lui! Lui qui me bouffait de l'intérieur, qui me rendait littéralement dingue, il ne me voyait même pas.

Je commençai à courir le long du chemin, quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée de la villa s'ouvrir. Je me figeai à l'odeur. Si c'était encore l'empathe, je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau.

Mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était _Lui_...

Lentement, je me retournai et restai pétrifiée sous son regard noir.

" Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu as? " Me dit-il en s'approchant de moi, énervé.

Je déglutis et le regardai faire alors qu'une boule de feu consumait déjà mon ventre.

' Dégage, Jacob! " Lui hurlais-je, le coeur battant.

Je sentais mes muscles se contracter et appréhendais la mutation. Ce n'était pas le moment... Ou peut-être que si. Mais mon imprégnation voulait le protéger avant tout alors que moi, je voulais seulement qu'il disparaisse de ma vie.

" Non, pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmée. " Me dit-il en s'approchant un peu plus.

Je le regardai, la bouche tremblante, les pupilles sans doute dilatées par le feu qui brûlait en moi et que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à contenir. Des mois à lutter contre. Des mois que cette boule voulait qu'on se retrouve seuls, lui et moi...

" Je veux pas te voir!

_ Dommage, je suis le seul dispo. " Dit-il en écartant les bras. " Je sais que tu as toujours eu un problème avec moi, mais on est quand même de la même meute. "

Même humaine, son odeur m'atteignait de plein fouet, me faisant trembler encore plus, de colère et de frustration.

" Ne m'approches pas... Sifflai-je.

_ Et pourquoi donc? Je pue le vampire? C'est ça ton problème? Mon odeur? "

Je déglutis une nouvelle fois en regardant ses lèvres bouger.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de moi. Jamais. Et pourtant, trois mètres au moins nous séparaient encore.

" Oui! Ton odeur! Et la sienne! Les vôtres mélangées! "

Le désir me brûlait les entrailles, mais je devais tenir bon. Il en résultait mon salut.

" Les nôtres mélangées? Attends, c'est notre union qui t'ennuie? Tu trouves ça contre nature, déshonorant, même? S'énerva-t-il.

_ C'est une sangsue! Comme les autres! C'est notre ennemie!

_ Ils ne sont pas nos ennemis! Ils l'ont prouvé à plusieurs reprises! Il est temps que tu dépasses tes préjugés! Ca s'appelle murir, Leah! '

Les larmes affluèrent à mes yeux alors que mon coeur battait la chamade.

_Leah_... Il m'avait appelé Leah...

" A force de te prendre pour un père, tu finis par agir comme tel! Tu me dégoûtes! Raillai-je.

_ Oh je sais que je te dégoûte! Mais vois-tu, ça me déçoit de voir qu'une des nôtres se comporte ainsi. Critique les Cullen, ils ont des qualités qui te font défaut.

_ Tu parles des nôtres! Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que l'amour des siens!

_ Mais arrête un peu ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? De m'être imprégné d'une demie vampire ? D'en apprécier? On ne lutte pas contre tout ça! Et heureusement que les autres sont plus tolérants que toi, sans quoi il m'aurait fallu faire un choix impossible : la meute, ou mon bonheur égoïste ! Alors sors toi de la tête du cul et penses un peu aux autres, maintenant ! "

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'approchai de lui, guidée par mon imprégnation et ma rage, et lui assenai un coup de poing qui m'éclata deux phalanges. Je me reculai soudainement, la respiration sifflante, le coeur au bord des lèvres, faisant fi de la douleur qui provenait de ma main et observai son visage choqué à un mètre de moi.

Mais au lieu de riposter, il croisa ses bras puissants en travers son torse et me dit en me toisant:

" Vas-y! Frappe, si ça te soulage.

_ Je ne suis pas Embry ou Quil! " Hurlais-je en tremblant.

Sans que je n'ai eu le temps de contrer son geste, il me saisit ma main blessée, m'arrachant un violent frisson le long de mon bras et passa un doigt aérien sur mes blessures déjà bleues.

" En effet. Deux phalanges, c'est plutôt flatteur pour moi. "

Comme muée par elle-même, la main qu'il ne tenait pas s'abattit sur son autre joue, claquant comme un fouet. La boule dans mon ventre grognait et je n'avais qu'une envie; me rapprocher encore plus de lui.

" Tu te sens mieux? Railla-t-il, me donnant envie de hurler.

_ Non. Soufflai-je, tremblant de plus en plus, dévorant des yeux les traits de son visage.

_ Ecoute Leah, je suis sincèrement désolé que tu soies la seule fille de notre meute. Que tu ne sois pas imprégnée. Que vivre à proximité des vampires t'est difficile. Mais bon Dieu, grandis un peu ! Tu es jolie, tu as un caractère de merde mais d'autres qualités qui le compensent, comme ton courage et ta loyauté. Tu sauras rendre quelqu'un heureux, j'en suis convaincu. Ne deviens pas aigrie !

_ Ne me dis pas ça... Soufflai-je à nouveau en m'approchant un peu plus de lui, comme une mouche attirée par le miel.

_ Quoi donc ? Que tu as des qualités qui sauront faire le bonheur de quelqu'un ? Ca te choque de ma bouche peut-être ? On s'est peut-être souvent disputés, mais je ne crois pas t'avoir un jour manqué de respect. Je connais ta valeur, et il serait temps que tu cesses de te rabaisser. Dit-il en me lâchant ma main.

_ Ne me dis pas ça! Je te hais Jacob, je te hais! " Hurlai-je en lui donnant une nouvelle gifle, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues.

Je le frappai encore une fois alors que le désir enrageait dans mon ventre, me collant contre lui, me faisant respirer à pleins poumons son odeur qui me hantait depuis si longtemps. Je voulais tellement qu'il riposte, qu'il me rende mes coups, que le sang coule. Je voulais qu'il me tue de ses propres mains, qu'il apaise les larmes de mon coeur. Puis, la boule eut raison de moi et je me jetai sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres carmin, brûlantes qui peuplaient mes rêves, hantaient mon esprit. Ses lèvres qui restèrent résolument closes, qui ne bougèrent même pas avec les miennes...

Je me reculai, affolée, et tournai les talons en courant.

Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire?

La boule se transforma tout à coup en monstre et se mit à rugir de frustration alors que je courrai à travers les bois, que mes muscles tremblaient de plus en plus et que ma transformation n'allait pas tarder. J'entendis des pas derrière moi, mais ne me retournai pas et courus encore plus vite, me blessant aux branches qui barraient mon chemin.

Puis sa voix me stoppa net.

" Oh Leah! Je veux bien que la situation te paraisse difficile, mais il y a des choses qui... ne sont pas bien! Essaie de te contrôler un peu!

_ Quoi? Soufflai-je en me retournant.

_ Merde, Leah, on est de la même meute, on est comme frère... et soeur. Et je suis imprégné. Alors cogne-moi, insulte-moi mais ne m'embrasse pas.

_ Sinon tu feras quoi, hein? Tu feras quoi, Jacob? On se battra? Alors je vais le refaire!

_ Quoi, c'est ça ton but ? Que je te cogne ? Je ne frappe pas les femmes. Ça devrait te faire plaisir que je te considère comme une femme, non ? "

J'éclatai d'un rire nerveux, le coeur battant lourdement.

" Tu ne me vois même pas, Jacob! Tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi!

_ Mais arrête avec ça! Comment pourrais-je ne pas te voir?! Quand je suis loup, tu investis mes pensées.

_ Pas comme toi, tu investis les miennes. "

Il me regarda, interloqué et me demanda sur un ton méfiant:

" Que veux-tu dire?

_ ... Rien. "

Il m'observa quelques instants, faisant trembler mon coeur, puis tourna les talons et se transforma un peu plus loin sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Sans plus réfléchir, je fis la même chose et m'élançai à sa poursuite.

Ma décision était prise. Je ne pouvais plus faire semblant. Je ne pouvais plus lui mentir. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus le lui dire. Alors, j'allais le lui faire comprendre.

Il était déjà loin devant moi, peut-être à quatre ou cinq kilomètres et il pensait à elle, développant ainsi la boule dans mon ventre. Je m'assurais qu'aucun de ceux de notre meute n'était également transformé, et commençais:

" _... C'était le matin du jour de la fête nationale, l'été dernier. Je me suis réveillée comme si j'étais seule au monde ou qu'on m'avait arraché quelque chose de vital. Durant la nuit, la meute avait peuplé mes rêves et j'étais désemparée. Il manquait quelqu'un. Toi... Tu avais disparu. On ne savait pas où tu étais et j'étais complètement paniquée. Moi! Moi qui te déteste depuis qu'on est tout petits! Je me suis d'abord dit que ce n'était qu'un rêve... Et j'ai attendu de te revoir. Et quand tu es venu nous chercher ce soir-là, quand ton odeur m'a frappé de plein fouet et que j'ai senti cette chose au fond de moi, je me suis dit que c'était tout simplement impossible... Non, pas toi... "_

Je le sentis ralentir l'allure, comme s'il était assommé par mes mots alors que j'accélérais pour le rejoindre.

" _... C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas? Toi qui m'exaspérais déjà à penser à elle à longueur de journée, je ne pouvais pas m'être... "_

Même en pensée, je n'arrivais pas à le dire. Il avait arrêté de penser à elle et se répétait en boucle ce que je venais de lui avouer.

" _Leah..._

__ Quoi, Leah?! Ne me dis pas que ça n'a pas pu arriver, Jacob! Parce que la boule que j'ai dans mon ventre est bien réelle! La jalousie qui me ronge, aussi! La haine que je te porte désormais, encore plus!_

__ Leah, je... Je ne savais pas. Je regrette... Ça... n'aurait jamais dû arriver. "_

Je ravalai ma fierté alors que ses mots me déchiraient. Je ne voulais pas l'avoir inconditionnellement... Je voulais juste l'avoir une fois. Pour que la boule se calme.

" _... Laisse-moi t'avoir, Jacob... "_

Je le sentis se figer soudain, et penser très fort à sa sangsue démoniaque. Je savais ce qu'il allait me dire avant même de l'avoir pensé.

" _Leah, tu sais bien à quel point ça m'est impossible. Je suis imprégné._

__ Et je le suis aussi! "_

Les larmes commençaient à naître aux coins de mes paupières alors que je n'arrêtai pas de courir, le coeur se déchirant en mille morceaux.

Tout à coup, la présence d'un autre se fit ressentir, me paniquant complètement.

" _Ton frère... "_ me dit-il, puis plus rien.

Avant que Seth ne se rende compte de ma présence, je décidai de me retransformer moi-même et scrutai les bois. J'avançai à petits pas, les jambes flageolantes, aucunement gênée par ma nudité, le coeur au bord des lèvres lorsque je distinguai un mouvement.

Je restai un moment figée devant sa beauté sauvage, sa peau lisse et tendue, son ventre musclé et puissant, ses mains fortes qu'il se passait encore et encore dans ses cheveux courts tandis que la bête dans mon ventre grognait comme jamais. Mes mains se mirent à trembler alors que je m'avançais vers lui, puis, il s'arrêta en plein mouvement, tendu comme un arc. Il m'avait sentie... Ou entendue. En tout cas, il savait que j'étais là.

Je continuais à le dévorer des yeux alors que ma gorge s'asséchait et que la bête dans mon ventre me poussait à m'avancer encore.

Lentement - trop lentement - il se tourna vers moi, faisant accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Il prit une profonde inspiration lorsqu'il vit que j'étais aussi nue que lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il me voyait comme ça. Je m'arrangeais toujours pour muter à l'abri des regards d'habitude. Mais là, j'avais besoin de savoir. Savoir ce qui se passerait dans ses yeux s'il me voyait.

Je sentis son regard sur ma poitrine, descendre le long de mon ventre, mes jambes, et les hurlements du monstre redoublèrent et me poussèrent encore plus en avant.

" Leah... Commença-t-il alors que je m'avançais encore vers lui, la voix perdue.

_ S'il te plaît... Juste une fois.

_ Leah, je ne peux pas... Pour Nessie ce... ce serait injuste. " Dit-il en se détournant.

Je sentis l'hésitation dans sa voix et le monstre dans mon ventre s'en réjouit. Peut-être me désirait-il... Même un peu.

" Je veux juste que tu m'embrasses une fois. Pour faire taire le monstre.

_ C'est pas raisonnable. " Souffla-t-il alors que je continuais à avancer.

Il s'était arrêté et me faisait dos. Parfait. Je voyais ses muscles se tendre alors que la boule se divisait et qu'une partie venait se loger également dans ma gorge. Je voulais le toucher. Maintenant...

Lentement, je fis les derniers pas qui me séparaient de lui et posai ma bouche sur sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissonner violemment. Je fermai les yeux et laisser courir doucement ma langue sur sa peau, réprimant un gémissement. J'allais me coller à lui quand il fit un pas en avant, commandé par sa propre imprégnation. La bête en moi rugit alors que je le forçai à se retourner et à plonger son regard dans le mien. Son regard noir et brûlant.

" Leah, arrête ça tout de suite! " Gronda-t-il me faisant serrer des dents.

Sans le quitter des yeux, et loin de me laisser faire, je fis un nouveau pas vers lui et tendis ma main droite afin de toucher sa hanche. Mes doigts l'effleurèrent quelques instants, s'habituant à la texture de sa peau, puis se posèrent entièrement dessus. Je le sentis se tendre en m'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de son corps incandescent, sans quitter ses yeux des miens. Ma main remonta doucement le long de son flanc, jusqu'à son épaule, puis son cou. Je me collai soudain contre lui, lui arrachant un sifflement alors qu'il contractait ses mâchoires sans pour autant me repousser.

" Juste une fois... Répétai-je dans un souffle.

_ Leah... " Grogna-t-il en me saisissant violemment d'une main les cheveux pour m'attirer à lui et plaquer ses lèvres serrées contre les miennes entrouvertes, me coupant le souffle. Puis, il me relâcha - trop vite... - et me dit d'une voix dure et enrouée: " Voilà. C'est fait. Je ne peux plus rien pour toi. "

Il essaya de se détacher de moi mais je le giflai de toutes mes forces, les larmes aux yeux.

" Tu vas devoir attendre au moins cinq ans pour pouvoir faire ne serait-ce que ce que tu viens de " m'accorder "... Ne me fais pas croire que tu tiendras le coup alors que tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi! J'ai envie de toi, Jacob! Et j'en ai envie tout de suite! " Hurlai-je en me jetant sur lui mais il me stoppa en posant une main sur ma gorge où pulser mon coeur, juste sous mon menton, me faisant gémir de frustration.

Ses yeux s'étaient encore assombris, sa mâchoire était plus que jamais contractée alors que je tentais tant bien que mal de l'atteindre.

" Arrête, Leah. On ne peut pas et tu le sais!... Cinq ans ou pas. " Gronda-t-il à nouveau, faisant couler des larmes amères sur mes joues.

Je me détachai de sa prise et lui assenai cette fois un coup de poing en pleine bouche, éclatant sa lèvre inférieure. Il me saisit à nouveau les cheveux, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me repousser et me jetai sur lui pour en lécher le sang qui coulait sur son menton et pour ensuite plonger ma langue dans sa bouche, me collant contre lui. Le monstre en moi se mit tout à coup à ronronner lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Jake ne me repoussait pas et qu'il commençait à répondre à mon baiser, me rendant folle de désir. Mais lorsque je voulus encore plus approfondir notre baiser, il tira une nouvelle fois sur mes cheveux et me poussa des deux mains, le regard dur, la respiration sifflante.

" Leah! " Me dit-il à nouveau d'une voix dure.

Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres tremblantes pour recueillir les dernières traces de son sang quand il me saisit violemment par la nuque et écrasa sa bouche sur la mienne, m'embrassant profondément. Je me mis légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, gémissant de plaisir et saisis la main qu'il avait posé sur ma hanche pour l'abattre sur mon sein gauche. Il grogna contre mes lèvres, ses doigts me malaxant durement. A bout de souffle, il finit par se séparer légèrement de moi, mais je me jetai à mon tour sur sa bouche et saisis violemment sa verge tendue dans ma main tremblante. Il approfondit encore plus le baiser alors que les siennes se refermaient sur moi et que je le masturbais de plus en plus vite.

Je n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant, mais j'étais tellement grisée par sa peau, ses mains, ses lèvres que je me moquais bien de ma maladresse.

Sa langue bataillait sauvagement avec la mienne quand il se colla brusquement contre moi et qu'il fit descendre rapidement la main qui tenait mon sein jusqu'à mes lèvres intimes trempées. Je me détachai soudain de sa bouche, alors qu'il plongeait profondément deux doigts en moi, m'arrachant un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir mélangés. Il ancra ses yeux noirs dans les miens alors que je continuais à le masturber et qu'il commençait à bouger sa main contre mon sexe. Je me mis à haleter et voulus attraper une nouvelle fois ses lèvres mais il recula son visage et se pencha pour embrasser mon cou. Je gémis sans retenue quand sa langue effleura ma gorge et bougeai ma main encore plus rapidement sur sa verge. Quelques secondes plus tard, je le sentis se tendre et accentuer la pression sur ma gorge, puis il éjacula sur nos deux ventres, déferlant en moi une vague de plaisir et de bonheur insoupçonnés.

Sa bouche remonta le long de mon cou, sur ma joue puis trouva mes lèvres tandis que ses doigts bougeaient toujours à l'intérieur de moi. Il m'embrassa tendrement - je crois... - et ce fut assez pour me contracter à mon tour dans un nouveau hoquet. Il retira sa main alors que des étoiles multicolores virevoltaient devant mes yeux et que la réalité reprenait le dessus.

Nous restâmes de longues minutes dans un silence de plomb, puis il se détacha de moi et commença à s'éloigner.

" Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant! " Lui criai-je, le coeur affolé.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna lentement vers moi, le visage fermé.

" Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Me dit-il platement.

_ Non!

_ Une fois... C'est ce que tu m'as demandé. "

J'ouvris la bouche alors que les larmes menaçaient une nouvelle fois de couler et qu'il partait pour de bon, cette fois.

Je restai un moment là, tremblante et sanglotante, regardant l'endroit où il se tenait juste avant de disparaître de ma vue, puis me laissai tomber sur le sol et me roulai en boule, la main sur mon ventre poisseux.

Le monstre en moi se réveilla, m'arrachant peu à peu les entrailles. Une impression amère me submergea.

Je pensais qu'une fois que je l'aurais eu, je me sentirai apaisée, que cette chose au fond de moi me laisserait tranquille. Mais elle était toujours là. Et elle s'intensifiait, de minute en minute. Ainsi donc, j'étais condamnée à ressentir ça pour le restant de mon existence...

Peu à peu, la plénitude fit place une nouvelle fois à l'amertume, et la félicité au désespoir.

Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, maintenant. Une seule et unique chose...

Je voulais juste mourir... Lentement. A petit feu. Pour que le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les miennes ne s'efface pas trop vite.

Et que son indifférence m'achève. Et qu'il disparaisse à jamais de mon esprit.


	2. Par le manque

Note :

Re bonsoir. Ou plutôt bonjour vu qu'il est plus de 4 heures du matin ^^'

J'ai longtemps hésité à faire une suite, mais quand j'ai posté cette histoire, je me suis promis que j'en ferai une si j'avais plus de 10 reviews, et j'en suis à 12 donc... Me revoilà ! Enfin normalement, nous sommes deux, mais comme vous allez le constater très vite, Jacob n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre. Je viens de l'écrire d'une traite, j'espère qu'il vaut quelque chose...

Je ne vous garantis pas un prochain chapitre très prochainement... Cette fic sera updatée selon mon inspiration et elle ne sera pas longue... Surtout si je m'en tiens à la fin que j'avais prévu initialement, je ne pense pas que cette histoire finira bien, même je suis addict des happy end, là... Ca va être difficilement envisageable.

Je suis désolée de pas répondre aux anonymes cette fois-ci, je le ferai la prochaine fois. Quand aux inscrits... S'ils ont pitié de moi et m'accordent mes heures de sommeil, ça sera pour dans la journée ;)

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant vous faire plaisir sur cette histoire qui est assez spéciale à mes yeux ;) Bizouxxxx!

* * *

_Chapitre Deux : Par le manque_

_

* * *

_

Comment réussis-je à me relever ?

Comment réussis-je à rentrer chez moi, complètement nue, couverte de terre… à moitié morte de cette chose qu'il avait fait naître en moi ?

Comment réussis-je à rester en vie alors qu'il m'avait laissé seule derrière lui sans remords pour retrouver sa sangsue, m'écorchant le cœur sans pour autant me le crever ou me l'arracher ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Était-ce l'instinct de survie ?

Était-ce mon imprégnation qui m'ordonnait à rester en vie parce qu'il l'était aussi ?

Était-ce une force supérieure qui voulait me laisser en vie pour prolonger mon agonie et le voir s'enfoncer, se perdre dans l'amour qu'il portait à une autre ?

Ça faisait près de six semaines que ces questions tournaient et retournaient dans mon esprit fiévreux. Six semaines que j'étais alitée, que je n'avais pas muté. Et que je ne l'avais pas vu.

La fièvre qui me rongeait sans m'enlever complètement à la conscience de ce monde ne me laissait aucun répit, et entretenait ardemment le monstre qui vivait dans mon ventre et qui grossissait dès que j'entendais son nom, comme si la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de sa langue bataillant avec la mienne, de ses mains qui parcouraient avidement ma peau n'étaient pas suffisantes ou encore trop vivaces à mon esprit.

Sam et les Anciens s'inquiétaient de plus en plus pour moi.

Mon cas était, une fois de plus, sans précédent.

Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui m'arrivait et je me gardais bien de leur expliquer.

Comment leur dire que j'aimais quelqu'un sous la contrainte ?

J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir choisir celui avec qui je ferais ma vie.

J'aurais tellement aimé avoir l'espoir d'être heureuse et épanouie, chose que je n'avais jamais été de mon existence jusque là.

Connaître le coup de foudre, les palpitations cardiaques qui donnaient le sourire, les montagnes russes dans l'estomac qui faisaient espérer d'être encore plus près de l'être aimé, les mains qui tremblent de le toucher et d'être touchée avec amour et tendresse en retour.

Les regards complices.

Les sourires amoureux et niais.

Les promenades main dans la main sur la falaise.

Les « je t'aime » murmurés au coin du feu.

La sensation de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre.

La simplicité et la force du sentiment.

J'aurais tellement aimé connaître ça.

Mais pas avec _lui_.

Pas sous la contrainte de mes hormones de loup.

Un frisson de fièvre me fit tressaillir et je me tournai lentement sur mon flanc droit pour regarder la pluie tomber à travers la fenêtre.

J'inspirai et expirai profondément, essayant de faire le vide dans mon esprit afin de ne plus réprouver ce sentiment d'oppression qui suintait de mes poumons lourds. Mais rien n'y faisait.

J'avais toujours l'impression d'avoir laissé mon âme dans la forêt, là où j'avais connu le bonheur incommensurable avec celui que je haïssais le plus au monde et que ma part animale aimait au-delà de tout mot et de toute raison.

J'entendis du mouvement dans la pièce d'à côté, et je remontai d'une main tremblante ma couette jusqu'à me couvrir presque entièrement la tête.

Une visite de plus.

Une inquiétude de plus.

Quelques mots de réconfort.

Une énième tentative pour savoir de qui je pouvais bien être imprégnée.

Parce qu'ils l'avaient tous compris, bien sûr.

Il n'y a que l'amour pour tuer quelqu'un dans une telle agonie. Il n'y a que ça pour arracher une personne à ce monde dans une telle souffrance.

Je ne l'aurais pas cru, avant.

Non.

Jamais je n'aurais cru ce qu'on disait dans les livres ou dans les films à ce sujet.

Je pensais juste qu'on idéalisait ce sentiment parce que l'être humain n'était pas capable de faire quelque chose de beau et qu'il devait se rattacher à ses rêves et ses fantasmes pour survivre et se réconforter.

Je ne pensais pas ce que j'avais entendu une fois dans un film : « Je suis malade. Malade d'amour. » Et je pensais encore moins que ça me tuerait un jour.

Bien sûr, avant, quand je ne connaissais rien à ces choses-là, que j'avais encore « toute mon innocence » comme le disait ma mère, j'aurais voulu ressentir ce sentiment.

Parce que j'étais une fille et que les filles ont tendance à idéaliser les relations humaines et plus particulièrement amoureuses.

J'aurais aimé être Sally de _Quand Harry rencontre Sally,_ ou bien Bridget Jones qui voulait vivre un conte de fées et qui avait fini par l'avoir.

J'aurais même aimé être une princesse de Walt Disney.

Et qu'étais-je ?

Un garçon manqué, rongé par la fièvre et un monstre qui s'associait à l'amour.

Monstruosité et amour… De quoi faire hurler n'importe quelle romantique.

Des voix chuchotées me parvinrent de l'autre côté de la porte de ma chambre et je fermai fortement les yeux, me forçant à avoir la respiration la plus régulière possible, histoire de paraître emportée par le sommeil qui, lui aussi, au fil des nuits, était devenu mon autre ennemi pour toutes ces images de _Lui _ou de _Lui _et moi cette nuit-là qu'il ravivait à ma mémoire.

On appuya sur le loquet de la porte et je me mis à compter mes battements cardiaques afin d'oublier toute chose sauf ce bruit qui me prouvait que j'étais encore bel et bien en vie dans ce monde.

La porte se referma doucement et des pas feutrés se rapprochèrent du lit.

Emily.

C'était une des personnes qui s'inquiétaient le plus pour moi en dehors de ma mère et mon frère.

_Lui_ ne venait pas, non. Il n'était pas venu une seule fois en six semaines.

Même Quil, Embry, Paul et Jared étaient venus quelques fois et appelaient de temps en temps pour avoir de mes nouvelles. Qui l'aurait cru il y avait encore quelques mois ? Certainement pas moi. Eux qui me charriaient tout le temps, avant…

Mais peut-être les invitait-on sciemment à mon insu pour savoir quelle réaction cela aurait sur moi. Vu que c'était ceux qui n'étaient toujours pas imprégnés qui venaient le plus souvent à la maison. On devait penser que je refoulais mes sentiments pour l'un d'eux… Si seulement ça avait été aussi simple.

« Bonjour ma chérie… » Me souffla Emily en s'asseyant précautionneusement à côté de moi.

Je réprimai une respiration tremblante qui aurait trahi mon émotion.

Je n'aimais pas qu'elle m'appelle comme ça.

C'était des noms qu'on se donnait dans un couple. Des noms que mon imprégnation aurait voulu qu'_il_ me donne et qu'_il_ ne dirait jamais.

Elle passa une main fraîche sur mon front, la laissa glisser sur ma joue et je réprimai cette fois un frisson.

« Leah… Je sais que tu ne dors pas. » Chuchota-t-elle en passant sa main dans mes cheveux courts.

Je ne bougeai toujours pas parce que je savais qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle espérait juste que j'ouvre les yeux et que je lui parle.

Comme ma mère.

Comme mon frère.

Comme Sam.

Mais j'en étais incapable.

Je ne pouvais pas mettre des mots sur ce qui me rongeait. Je ne pouvais pas _l_'associer à moi dans une même phrase avec des mots comme « sentiments » ou « amour ». C'était au-delà de ce que mon cœur blessé à mort mais qui survivait malgré tout pouvait faire.

« Leah… Tu es en train de tuer… »

Sa voix s'était un peu brisée sur la fin de sa phrase.

Ça me faisait de la peine de la voir souffrir comme ça, mais je ne le montrai pas parce que c'était quelque chose qu'elle me répétait à chaque fois qu'elle venait me voir.

Et puis, que pouvais-je bien lui répondre ?

« Oui, je sais. » ?

« Je me tue parce que je ne veux pas de l'amour qui est en moi pour _lui_. » ?

Si je disais ça, je me perdrais.

J'aurais la honte en plus de mon honneur et ma fierté bafoués.

Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache qu'il m'avait atteint de cette façon.

Je ne pouvais pas lui raconter ce qui s'était passé entre nous le soir de la Saint Valentin. Jamais personne ne devait le savoir. Ça resterait la seule chose que nous aurions partagée…

A cette pensée, j'eus un pincement au cœur mais la douleur qu'il me provoqua était tellement superficielle par rapport à ce que m'infligeait le monstre dans mon ventre que je m'en aperçus à peine.

« J'aimerais tellement que tu me parles… »

Je bougeai légèrement, faisant mine de rêver.

Et moi, j'aimerais tellement oublier.

« Je ne te demanderais pas grand-chose. Juste de quoi te soulager. Parce que je sais que tu en souffres. Nous le savons tous. Sinon tu ne serais pas comme ça. Tu ne te battrais pas contre de cette façon. »

Je me tournai sur mon autre flanc alors qu'elle soupirait.

Je savais qu'elle parlait pour mon bien. Que ses mots n'avaient pour but que de me réconforter. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas ouvrir les yeux, voir ses pupilles refléter l'inquiétude que je voyais tous les jours dans celles de ma mère et de mon frère quand ils venaient me rendre visite, soit le matin et le soir.

Non. C'était impossible.

Je préférais feindre l'innocence et le silence. Me battre toute seule encore et encore, même si je savais que c'était inutile, contre ce monstre qui rugissait dans mon ventre dès que je _l' _évoquais dans mes pensées ou que mes sens semblaient se rappeler qu'ils avaient eu le plaisir de partager avec _lui_ un moment qui normalement aurait dû être amoureux mais qui s'était révélé plus être une pulsion animale.

Mais je m'en foutais du nom qu'on pouvait donner à ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là parce que ça avait été réel. Ça s'était vraiment produit.

Je _l_'avais eu.

_Il_ avait été à moi l'espace de quelques minutes illusoires.

Je m'étais sentie entière le temps de quelques secondes et c'était ça qui me tuait et me retenait à la vie à présent.

« Tu sais… Même Jacob s'inquiète pour toi. »

J'ouvris tout à coup les yeux et me mis à trembler violemment alors que ma vue se brouillait.

Elle se tourna vivement vers moi et posa une main sur mon épaule, inquiète, alors que je refermai désespérément mes paupières, mais je savais que c'était trop tard.

Je m'étais trahie une fois de plus.

_Il_ avait encore une fois eu raison de moi.

Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrit ma peau alors que je me rendais compte que pour la première fois en six semaines, j'entendais son nom. Je sentais mon sang courir dans mes veines, ma respiration devenir erratique ; que m'arrivait-il ?

« Leah ! » Paniqua-t-elle en faisant rapidement le tour de mon lit. « Leah ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est… _Lui_, n'est-ce pas ? Leah, c'est de _lui_ dont tu t'es imprégnée ?

_ Non ! Non, je ne me suis pas imprégnée. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai voulu. » Répliquai-je tout à coup d'une voix rauque.

Je me rendis compte aussi à ce moment-là que je n'avais pas parlé depuis des jours.

Des larmes jaillirent de mes yeux tandis que je me forçai à les rouvrir. Même si c'était la seule chose que j'étais disposée à faire.

Je ne voulais pas en parler.

Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'en parle.

Je voulais juste qu'on m'oublie comme _lui_ l'avait fait.

Elle se mit à genoux pour être à hauteur de mes yeux et l'espace d'un instant, je vis la détresse, la désolation et la pitié dans ses pupilles noires.

Je me tournai sur le dos et fixai le plafond blanc cassé et craquelé de ma chambre.

Mes muscles étaient toujours aussi tétanisés et tremblaient toujours autant. Je me faisais violence pour respirer correctement, pour m'intimer au calme.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus absolu.

Elle était toujours à genoux à côté de ma table de nuit, en face de ma tête de lit.

Elle ne bougeait pas. M'observait juste.

Dans ses regards, je sentais toujours la pitié émaner et j'en aurais eu la force, je crois que je l'aurais mise dehors avec pertes et fracas.

Je n'avais jamais aimé qu'on me considère comme une chose fragile, surtout depuis la mort de mon père. Je savais que mon frère se sentait l'âme de l'homme de la maison, mais j'étais l'aînée. Et il avait vite compris qu'il ne ferait jamais le poids face à moi en matière d'autorité.

J'avais déjà du mal avec celle de Sam au sein de la meute, alors mon petit frère chez moi… C'était tout simplement risible.

Emily posa une main qu'elle voulut rassurante sur mon bras. Comme si elle voulait me faire comprendre qu'elle était là si j'avais besoin d'elle. Qu'elle me soutenait. Et surtout, qu'elle ne me trahirait pas.

Je fermai les yeux à ma propre détresse et à la réalité de mon monde vide sans _lui._

Parce que c'était ça le plus insupportable mise à part cette chose qui vivait dans mon ventre.

Le manque.

L'absence.

Cette impression de me déchirer de part en part parce qu' _il_ n'était pas là.

L'envie d'accepter la mort avec joie si seulement il revenait une dernière fois.

Des larmes amères coulèrent au coin de mes paupières et je voulus me détourner, mais Emily m'en empêcha en resserrant sa prise sur mon épaule et en essuyant les traces humides sur mes tempes.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Souffla-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

_ Il n'y a rien à dire. » Dis-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

Elle inspira profondément, comme écrasée sous le poids d'une intense émotion et mon cœur se serra.

C'était une fille que j'avais toujours aimée et appréciée. Elle était en quelque sorte la grande sœur que je n'avais jamais eue. Et je n'aimais pas la voir malheureuse. Elle se faisait assez de soucis pour nous quand nous mutions.

« Ça fait combien de temps ? » Finit-elle par me demander, toujours en chuchotant. Comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un - _lui_ - l'entende.

Je contractai les muscles de mes mâchoires et fermai un instant les yeux, me rappelant ce soir-là… quand je _lui_ avais tout avoué.

« Trop longtemps. » Répondis-je.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long de mes tempes et elle les essuya encore patiemment, comme si elle tenait à tout prix à faire quelque chose pour me soulager.

« C'est pas en reniant ta nature que tu y changeras quelque chose. »

Ce fut à mon tour d'inspirer profondément.

Je savais parfaitement qu'elle avait raison. Mais je préférais me cantonner dans mes espoirs futiles et mensongers qui me rassuraient, plutôt que d'affronter la vérité qui me dirait que je vivrais avec cette chose toute ma vie.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas sortir ? Tu sais très bien que muter t'aidera à te sentir… mieux à défaut de bien. Chuchota-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

_ Parce qu'il y a son odeur dehors. » Répliquai-je après un long silence.

Je l'entendis se lever et s'asseoir sur mon lit. Puis elle entra dans mon champ de vision et plongea ses grands yeux noirs dans les miens. Je tentai de détourner mon regard, mais elle me força à lui refaire face.

Je contemplai son visage en partie ravagé par « une simple erreur » comme elle le disait et me surpris à l'envier follement.

J'aurais été heureuse si j'avais été défigurée mais imprégnée de n'importe qui sauf _lui_. J'aurais accepté n'importe qui…

« On ne choisit pas ces choses-là. » Souffla-t-elle comme en écho à mes pensées. « C'est dans le coeur et le sang…

_ Qu'on me crève le cœur et qu'on me donne en pâture aux sangsues, alors… » Raillai-je, désespérée.

Je voulus une nouvelle fois me détourner, mais elle ne me le permit pas. Elle voulait toujours que nos regards s'affrontent.

Pour quoi ?

Pour y voir quoi ?

« Tu es forte. Chuchota-t-elle.

_ Pas assez.

_ Si… Je ne connais pas les mots qui pourraient t'apaiser. »

_Il n'y en a pas._ Pensai-je, amère.

Le seul remède qu'il y aurait peut-être était qu'il revienne vers moi et qu'il m'accorde ce qu'il m'avait refusé la dernière fois. Qu'il me donne quelque chose que l'autre démon n'aurait jamais.

« Il faudra que tu l'affrontes. »

_Non. C'est déjà fait et ça n'a servi à rien._

« Et il faudra que tu en parles avec Sam. C'est ton Alfa. Il pourra peut-être…

_ Quoi ? La coupai-je, amère. Le forcer à coucher avec moi pour ne pas que je meure ? Il ne le fera jamais ; il est _déjà _imprégné. »

Je tournai vivement la tête pour la faire lâcher prise.

Je me rendis compte que mes soubresauts avaient légèrement diminués et que mon cœur s'était un peu allégé sans le poids des mots.

« Peut-être que les Anciens… Tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

_ S'il y avait déjà eu un cas comme le mien, je crois qu'on le saurait. Et ce n'est pas le cas. »

A nouveau, elle soupira. Elle savait que j'avais raison.

« Tu ne peux pas rester enfermée ici toute ta vie.

_ La preuve. Soufflai-je.

_ Il faudra que tu sortes.

_ Non.

_ Et que tu en parles à Sam à défaut d'à… Tu-sais-qui.

_ Non.

_ Sinon je le ferai. »

Un lourd silence tomba entre nous alors que je me tournai vers elle pour la dévisager, pleine d'amertume. Elle avait l'air plus que déterminée.

« Tu feras pas ça ? Soufflai-je.

_ Seulement si tu m'y forces. Je te laisse trois jours. Réfléchis bien. »

Je la regardai se relever et reprendre la veste qu'elle avait posé au fond de mon lit.

Mon cœur s'était remis à battre lourdement dans ma poitrine alors que je la voyais regagner la porte de ma chambre.

« Je te laisserai pas te détruire… » Me murmura-t-elle avant de refermer le battant derrière elle.

Je refis face doucement à la fenêtre où la pluie continuait à tomber.

J'entendis à nouveau des voix qui chuchotaient dans la pièce d'à côté et la fièvre reprit ses droits sur mon corps.

Moi qui croyais que j'allais facilement l'oublier quand tout ça avait commencé.

Moi qui croyais être capable de pouvoir lutter contre.

Je m'étais lourdement trompée…

**_A suivre..._**


	3. Par l'instinct

**Note :**

Tadaaaaaaaaa ! Ah oui, j'avais dit que j'up daterai cette fic selon l'inspiration, désolée, mais là, elle était au rendez-vous depuis deux ou trois jours, alors j'ai mis ma playlist de love songs déprimantes et... j'ai écrit un chapitre ! Enfin, on a écrit un chapitre. Je l'ai fini à l'instant, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il vaut, mais je le saurais bientôt avec vos commentaires... ^^' Pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai eu près de 35 reviews, et pour ce couple, c'est juste énorme, merci beaucoup. Je suis... sans voix !

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas - donc pour tous mes lecteurs ^^' -, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui - 24 ans... ça passe lol - alors merci de me laisser un petit mot à la fin si vous avez aimé et même si vous avez détesté, je suis pas difficile, je prends tout le monde, quoi qu'il a à dire.

Je sais que certaines d'entre vous ne veulent pas voir cette fic finir de façon... tragique, mais je suis désolée, je crois que je vais rester sur cette première idée parce que pour moi, la mort est plus douce que la douleur qu'endure Leah tous les jours. J'avoue que je la fais souffrir le martyr dans celle-là, elle est vraiment pas gâtée et Jacob ne changera pas de sentiment donc... Vous pourrez me jeter des tomates virtuelles à la fin de la fic qui arrivera soit au prochain chapitre, soit au chapitre d'après. Comme je vous l'avais dit plus tôt, ceci est une mini fic alors je m'en tiendrai là, même si j'ai vraiment adoré écrire sur eux. Peut-être le referai-je plus tard, avec une idée plus gaie.

Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez été gâté par le petit Papa Noël, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2011 avec un peu d'avance et gare à la crise de foie ! Bizouxxxx et un grand merci encore !

* * *

_Chapitre trois : Par l'instinct_

_

* * *

_

J'entendais les percussions lointaines de la musique alors que j'étais à plus de trois kilomètres du lieu de la fête.

Ma mère m'avait convaincue plus tôt dans l'après-midi à ouvrir en grand la fenêtre de ma chambre pour profiter de cette soirée exceptionnellement douce pour un mois de Mars. Une légère brise pénétrait dans la pièce, caressant mon visage enfiévré, balayant les larmes qui coulaient de temps en temps avec peine sur mes joues.

Ce soir-là, c'était l'anniversaire d'Embry.

Il était « enfin » majeur.

Il avait « enfin » atteint l'âge de la liberté.

Il allait « enfin » pouvoir faire cette fameuse randonnée en moto dans les Rocheuses avec Quil et… _lui._

« Je peux entrer ? » Chuchota ma mère en poussant la porte dans mon dos.

Je refermai mes genoux contre ma poitrine sous l'épaisse couverture bleue qu'elle avait posé sur mon lit la veille et remarquai un couple d'écureuils dans un des arbres qui entouraient la maison. Ils jouèrent, se coururent après puis disparurent de mon champ de vision. Et même cette scène anodine me serra douloureusement le cœur dans ma poitrine. Quand allais-je enfin réussir à affronter le monde ?

« Tu ne t'es toujours pas décidée ? » Me demanda à nouveau ma mère en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit dans mon dos, sans me toucher, comme si elle avait peur de me briser.

La veille, Quil et Jared étaient passés pour nous donner une invitation à mon frère et moi pour l'anniversaire d'Embry.

Comme si de rien n'était.

Comme si tout était _normal_.

Officiellement, il voulait que toute la tribu soit réunie autour de lui pour ce jour important.

Officieusement, je savais qu'ils allaient épier le moindre de mes mouvements, la moindre de mes actions si jamais je me décidais à accomplir le miracle de l'année : sortir de ma tanière.

Et _il_ allait être là…

Et les sangsues aussi.

« Il est encore temps, tu sais. » Enchaîna ma mère d'une voix presque suppliante.

A nouveau, je restai silencieuse.

Il était encore temps, oui. Il me restait encore quelques heures avant qu'Emily ne parle à ma place et que la honte ne me tue en grande partie.

Est-ce que je pouvais la laisser faire ça ?

Non. Absolument pas.

Mais je ne voulais pas en parler.

Je ne le pouvais vraiment pas.

« Ca serait bien que tu ailles… courir un peu. »

Que je mute ?

Ca non plus, il en était hors de question.

« J'ai pas très envie de me lever aujourd'hui. » Finis-je par dire d'une voix éteinte.

Je l'entendis inspirer d'une façon un peu tremblante et elle posa une main hésitante sur mon épaule par dessus la couverture. Ca voulait dire qu'elle était heureuse que je communique avec elle, même de façon aussi insignifiante.

Elle caressa quelques instants l'épaisse laine et une brise un peu plus fraîche entra dans la chambre, me faisant frissonner de plaisir.

L'océan était tout proche, m'envahissant de son odeur iodée légèrement trop forte et le bruit des vagues qui venaient mourir sur les rochers m'apaisait plus que je n'aurais su le dire. Il m'aidait à mettre toutes ces pensées douloureuses de côté. Il était devenu l'ami que j'avais besoin de voir, le seul qui me semblait être capable de m'écouter.

Le seul qui m'appelait d'une voix suffisamment forte et attrayante.

Le seul qui me donnait presque envie de me lever.

L'appel de la nature.

Le seul que je fuyais.

L'appel d'une mort trop simple.

L'appel que ma part animale voulait tellement qu'_il_ lance et qu'_il_ ne lançait pas.

« Maman… Soufflai-je, les yeux perdus dans la nature.

_ Oui, Leah ? Fit-elle sur le même ton.

_ … Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand Papa est mort ? »

Imperceptiblement, je la sentis se figer derrière moi.

Notre premier vrai contact depuis des semaines. Et je voulais lui parler de son souvenir le plus douloureux. Celui qui était un peu tabou chez nous.

« Le vide. » Murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes interminables de silence.

Elle avait la gorge serrée.

Je l'entendais dans le son de sa voix.

Elle devait refouler ses larmes.

Nous avions la même fierté un peu rude qui sauvait notre honneur et notre orgueil. Qui nous rendait froides et impénétrables en apparence.

_Le vide._

Est-ce qu'_il_ ressentirait ça le jour où je disparaîtrai ?

Est-ce qu'_il_ se sentirait seul au monde ?

Non.

Bien sûr que non.

Je n'étais pas elle.

Je n'étais pas cette chose qui _le_ bouffait.

J'étais celle qu'_il_ avait regardée avec pitié et qu'_il_ haïssait depuis qu'on savait marcher.

Celle dont _il_ ne voulait pas entendre parler et qu'_il_ fuyait par tous les moyens dont_ il_ disposait.

Et si _lui_ devait disparaître avant moi… Est-ce que ça serait aussi douloureux que de _le_ savoir en vie et imprégné d'une autre ?

« Le gouffre ? Chuchotai-je encore, les yeux lourds de larmes.

_ En quelque sorte. » Fit-elle après un nouveau silence.

Le trou noir et béant.

La chute sans fin dans la douleur.

La condamnation à l'écorchure éternelle du cœur.

« Et s'il ne t'avait pas aimée ? »

Sa main se figea un peu plus sur la couverture.

C'était inimaginable je savais que mes parents avaient été fous l'un de l'autre. Sans imprégnation…

Sans imprégniation…

« J'aurais voulu qu'il soit heureux. » Répondit-elle.

Et moi, j'aurais voulu qu'_il_ souffre autant que moi.

J'aurais voulu qu_'i_l n'aime pas. Qu_'il_ n'aime jamais.

Un autre silence s'installa entre nous, puis, pour la première fois depuis des jours, je me redressais.

Ma mère sursauta et se leva d'un bond.

Je sentais son regard plein d'espoir me vriller la peau. Limite à me brûler.

Mes muscles engourdis me faisaient souffrir le martyr. La tête me tournait. Ma gorge était sèche. Mes sens s'éveillaient et la sueur perla sur mes tempes.

Je m'assis avec précaution sur le bord du petit lit qui était le mien depuis que j'avais sept ans et offrais mon visage à la brise froide et légèrement humide.

« Appelle Emily, s'il te plaît. » Lui demandai-je en me levant.

Elle inspira une grande goulée d'air et sortit précipitamment dans l'étroit corridor.

Ma décision était soudainement prise : ce soir, il y aurait le miracle de l'année.

**oOo**

« Prête ? Me murmura Emily près d'une demie heure plus tard, la clé dans le contact.

_ Non. Mais allons-y. » Lui répondis-je en me détournant de ses grands yeux noirs.

Je regardai une nouvelle fois ma mère, figée sur le pas de notre petit chalet, me faire de grands signes de la main, comme si on allait être séparées durant de longues semaines, essuyant furtivement les larmes traîtresses qui coulaient aux coins de ses paupières.

Le vieux débardeur difforme gris chiné tâché de javel que je portais, me collait à la peau.

La chair de poule couvrait mon épiderme.

Mes poils étaient tout hérissés.

La fièvre bouillait toujours en moi, mais il fallait que je sois forte. Que je laisse tous ces maux de côté. Il me fallait affronter le monde dans le quel _il_ évoluait.

Nous traversâmes la réserve déserte. Pas un chat n'était dans la rue. Ils étaient tous - ou presque - conviés à l'anniversaire de la tête brûlée de notre tribu.

Je regardais défiler par la fenêtre les devantures des maisons fermées, les traces de la dernière neige tombée à l'ombre des troncs d'arbre nus, les jouets des enfants abandonnés dans les jardins, les chiens qui courraient après la camionnette en aboyant d'un œil éteint et sans vie.

Plus que quelques minutes…

Moi qui pensais être un minimum heureuse en me retrouvant dehors, je me rendais compte que je m'étais anesthésiée de tout : des choses les plus banales à _son_ odeur qui constituait mon oxygène.

Encore quelques secondes…

« Ils seront contents de te voir. Je ne leur ai rien dit, on va leur faire la surprise. » Dit-elle en bifurquant sur la gauche pour rejoindre la falaise.

_Quelle surprise._ Ironisai-je en moi-même.

Mes membres se mirent à trembler un peu plus et je m'exhortais au calme.

Il n'y avait rien d'alarmant.

Je l'avais déjà affronté.

J'étais capable de faire comme si il n'existait pas.

J'étais capable de regarder à travers lui comme à travers une fenêtre.

J'étais capable…

Au détour du dernier virage, je vis toute une file de voitures garées plus ou moins correctement les unes derrière les autres et repérai instantanément celles des sangsues. Qui n'aurait pas remarqué ces voitures noir métallisé dans le mélange hétéroclite de nos vieux pick up ?

Mon cœur se serra lorsque je n'aperçus pas _sa_ moto.

Evidemment.

Il avait dû venir avec eux.

C'était logique non ? C'était sa nouvelle famille à présent.

Des enfants traversèrent la route en courant à quelques mètres devant nous et Emily s'arrêta.

Elle se tourna lentement vers moi alors que la tête me tournait encore plus.

« Je suis fière de toi. Murmura-t-elle en posant une main fraîche sur mon bras nu.

_ Il n'y a pas de fierté à avoir là-dedans. Soufflai-je en frottant mes mains moites sur mon jean troué.

_ Tout ira mieux après. »

Je n'eus pas de réaction immédiate.

_Tout ira mieux après._

Après quoi ?…

Quand il ne sera plus là ?

Quand je ne serai plus là ?

Oui, tout ira forcément mieux.

J'acquiesçai vaguement de la tête et ouvris la portière sans descendre.

Ma part animale recherchait désespérément son odeur que l'océan cachait en partie et celle qui me parvenait en premier était celle, un peu moins forte, des sangsues.

« Il est là. » Me dit-elle, comme pour… m'encourager ? Me forcer à l'affrontement ?

Je regardai ses yeux noir charbon en amande et eus un léger sourire ; je savais qu'il était là. Comment aurais-je pu l'ignorer ? Même mon cœur qui bondissait lourdement dans ma poitrine le savait.

« Bonne chance. » Souffla-t-elle.

Puis, mes pieds touchèrent terre.

Puis, un long frisson me parcourut l'échine et mes mains tremblèrent.

Puis, mes yeux, comme mués d'eux-mêmes, le trouvèrent.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et mon cœur rata un battement.

Il ne m'avait pas vue.

Il jouait au ballon avec les autres et le colosse des sangsues.

Il riait aux éclats.

Il me poignardait à petits coups...

« Eh les gars ! Regardez qui voilà ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous.

Même lui.

Me regardèrent tous.

Même lui…

« Leah ! »

Mon frère.

Mais je ne le voyais pas.

Je ne les voyais pas.

Je le voyais, lui.

Mes muscles tremblèrent encore plus violemment, ma gorge s'assécha, mon sang battit mes veines, mes sens se décuplèrent, ma vue se brouilla.

« Non ! Seth, ne t'approches pas ! » Cria une voix.

Trop tard.

J'étais en train de muter.

Et je ne pouvais rien faire contre.

Je voulais courir. Courir et m'échapper…

Mes pattes s'encrèrent dans la terre un grognement terrible sortit de ma gorge, mes muscles se tendirent et je me mis à courir… comme jamais je n'avais couru.

Derrière moi, leurs cris.

Leurs appels.

Mais je m'en foutais.

La délivrance était au bout de ma route.

Il le fallait.

« _Tu nous fausses compagnie ?_ »

Monsieur Tête Brûlée.

Je ne pensais à rien. Du moins j'essayais. Juste à la sensation enivrante de la terre sous mes pas. Cette sensation que tout était possible. Même que je vivais un effroyable cauchemar.

« _Le jour de mon anniversaire, t'es pas cool._

__ Ca fait plaisir d'entendre ton silence._ »

Quil.

Pourvu qu'il ne vienne pas…

« _Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? Parce que j'ai des invités, moi ! Faudrait pas leur poser un lapin ! _Dit Embry d'un ton faussement sérieux.

_ _Je crois pas qu'elle ait envie de parler._ » Fit Quil.

Quelle perspicacité.

Une nouvelle présence s'imposa alors qu'une dizaine de kilomètres me séparait déjà de la falaise où avait lieu la fête, me figeant presque d'appréhension.

« _Dégagez, tous les deux_ »_._ Ordonna la voix impérieuse de Sam.

Je continuai à courir. Encore plus vite.

Je ne m'arrêtais pas. Je ne ralentissais pas.

Je ne voulais pas parler. Je ne voulais pas capituler.

Je sentis Quil et Embry ralentir, non sans ronchonner. Puis disparurent. Me laissant seule avec mes pensées et… notre Alfa.

« _ Ralentis, s'il te plaît, Leah._

__ Dans tes rêves ! » _Grognai-je sans l'écouter.

Je l'entendis ricaner. Il n'avait jamais été impressionné par mon caractère et ne se laissait pas abattre lorsque je l'envoyais se faire voir.

« _Je suis content que tu te portes plus ou moins bien… Tu ne pourras pas éviter l'affrontement très longtemps. Il m'a parlé. Je sais ce qui se passe._ »

Malgré moi, mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge alors que je sautais une crevasse sans pour autant ralentir.

Comment ça, il lui avait parlé ?

Comment avait-il pu parler de moi ?

De nous ? !

Une boule d'amertume se forma dans ma gorge alors que je serrais des crocs et que la haine, cette vieille amie rassurante, m'inondait de tout son venin depuis des semaines.

« _Nous avons réuni le conseil…_

__ Comment as-tu pu ?_ Crachai-je.

_ _… Tu es un cas unique… _Dit-il lentement_._

__ Et alors ? C'était la peine de disséquer mon cœur devant les Anciens pour ça ?_

__ Il a bien fallu qu'on comprenne !_

__ Comprendre quoi ? Il ne veut pas de moi et je ne veux pas de lui ! _M'écriai-je.

_ _Ton cœur le veut._

__ Mon cœur est mort !_ »

Je m'arrêtai soudain, surplombant l'océan, tout en haut d'une falaise que je ne connaissais même pas et l'infinité grise et à peine agitée m'appela une nouvelle fois à elle.

Je regardai les vagues s'étendre à perte de vue, le néant accueillant et j'eus envie de m'approcher un peu plus du bord.

Là, tout en bas, son image ne me pourchasserait plus.

Là, tout en bas, ma part animale ne le chercherait plus.

Là, tout en bas, je serais enfin libre…

« _Leah !_ »

Mes muscles tremblèrent à nouveau et en quelques secondes, je repris ma forme humaine, me coupant de la voix fantomatique de Sam, puis m'approchai lentement du bord de la falaise, les yeux dans le vide.

C'était haut.

Peut-être 40 mètres.

C'était attrayant. Facile.

Peut-être un peu trop.

Un vent léger balayait ma peau nue et en sueur alors que j'observais, fascinée, les vagues mourir sur les parois rocheuses de la falaise et que ma tête se vidait. Se vidait de tout. Même… de lui.

Encore quelques pas… et je serais enfin libre.

En valait-il vraiment la peine ?

Oui, bien sûr que oui…

Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Mais il pouvait vivre sans moi. N'y avait-il pas plus belle preuve… _d'imprégnation_ ?

Encore fallait-il ne pas se rater.

Je pensais furtivement à ma mère. A mon frère. Puis les éloignais.

C'était ma vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle m'appartenait.

Je pouvais en faire ce que je voulais.

Même y mettre un terme maintenant.

Il n'en souffrirait pas.

Et je serais libérée…

Encore quelques pas…

« Leah ? »

Je me figeai au son de sa voix. Non. Il n'avait pas pu. C'était impossible. Pas si vite. Pas maintenant.

« Leah !

_ Dégage ! » Crachai-je d'une voix rauque.

Je sentis mon cœur me pesait soudainement dans ma poitrine et mes yeux s'embuer.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça !

« Depuis quand j'obéis à un ordre de ta part ? » Fit-il, limite insolent.

Je sentis mes poings se refermer sur eux-mêmes.

Comme quand on était petits et qu'il était en travers de mon chemin.

Il voulait quoi ? M'empêcher de me foutre en l'air ? A la bonne heure !

« Maintenant. » Sifflai-je sans me retourner.

Comment avais-je pu ne pas le sentir arriver ?

M'avait-il atteint à ce point-là ? Au point de renier mes organes de loup ?

Il soupira.

« Tu m'aurais demandé de rester, je serais peut-être parti. Fit-il avec flegme.

_ Alors restes. » Sifflai-je.

_Rapproche-toi…_

_Rapproche-toi encore un peu…_

« Trop facile. Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?… Réponds pas ! Je connais tes pensées. »

Les muscles de mes épaules se tendirent à m'en faire mal et je me penchai un peu plus au dessus du vide. Malgré le vent qui soufflait, je crus l'entendre retenir sa respiration et ce canular auditif fit resserrer mon estomac dans mon ventre.

« Retourne avec eux. Tu m'as bien laissé dans mon coin durant toutes ces semaines… Pourquoi tu ne continues pas à faire comme si j'existais pas ? » Criai-je.

Je me mordis violemment les lèvres et tentais de retenir mes larmes pour la énième fois en face de lui.

_Mes larmes d'imprégnation…_

_Viens me voir et donne-moi un peu de toi…_

« Tu existes. Je ne sais juste pas quoi faire avec cette réalité. Dit-il, soudain abattu.

_ Non, j'existe pas pour toi. Sinon tu serais venu me voir. A leur place. Tu n'aurais pas parlé à Sam. Comment t'as pu faire ça, Jacob ?

_ Je n'avais pas le droit de venir et tu le sais. Sam et le Conseil sont les seuls à savoir ce qu'il faut… faire. »

Je me retournai tout à coup vers lui, sous le choc. Qui était le mieux placé pour parler de nous à par nous ?

Il était à 10 mètres de moi environ, comme pour instaurer une barrière de sécurité. Il avait peur de quoi ? Que je mute ?… Que je me jette sur lui ?…

_S'il te plaît… Rapproche-toi…_

Il portait un vieux t-shirt rouge qui contrastait étonnamment avec sa peau sombre. Celle-là même que j'avais touchée et embrassée avec avidité il y avait de ça des années lumières. S'en rappelait-il seulement ?

A nouveau, j'étais nue devant lui.

Et à nouveau, je n'en avais rien à foutre.

Je voulais juste qu'il disparaisse.

_Regarde-moi…_

« Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il faut faire, Jacob. Tu voulais te racheter de m'avoir laissée à moitié morte dans les bois ? Tu pensais qu'ils allaient te trouver une solution miracle pour ne plus que je te _harcèle _? Eructai-je, en proie à une douleur folle.

_ Si tu savais ce que j'espérais, cela t'aurait fait rire. Du moins, ça aurait fait rire l'ancienne toi. »

Mon estomac se tordit : _l'ancienne moi _? J'avais changé à ce point à ses yeux ?

J'eus un rire sarcastique.

« Que ce soit un cauchemar dont t'allais te réveiller ? T'inquiètes, j'espère encore de mon côté. Fis-je, sombre.

_ Non. Ca, j'ai cessé d'espérer.

_ Alors vas-y ! Crache le morceau !

_ J'osais espérer qu'il y avait un grimoire. Une plante. Une formule. N'importe quoi pour inverser la situation. » Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'éclatai d'un rire sans joie et le vis se rembrunir un peu plus.

« On n'est pas dans ton putain de conte de fées avec ta sangsue, Jake. C'est la réalité ! Ironisai-je.

_ Je sais. » Fit-il sèchement.

Je le regardai longuement, n'arrivant pas à en détacher mes yeux.

Je le déshabillais littéralement du regard, le monstre en moi essayant de rappeler à ma mémoire les détails de son corps sculptural que j'avais touché ce soir-là et ma gorge s'assécha un peu plus.

_Rapproche-toi… Que je te ressente…_

« J'en ai marre que tu me manques à ce point, Jacob. » Soufflai-je, désespérée.

Il s'approcha rapidement de moi et enroula un de ses bras puissants autour de mes épaules pour me plaquer contre lui. Le monstre en moi alluma des étincelles de désir dans mon ventre et j'inspirai profondément le musc de sa peau en le dévorant des yeux.

Je voulus m'échapper, mais je n'y arrivai pas.

Je voulus l'insulter, mais je n'y arrivai pas.

Je ne fis que trembler.

Trembler de tout mon être.

« Et moi, j'en ai marre de te manquer. » Siffla-t-il presque, ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

Sa peau me brûlait et je me sentais partir dans une autre dimension.

« Laisse-moi partir. » Murmurai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

_Touche-moi encore…_

Ne voyait-il pas que c'était la seule solution ?

« Non… Je veux plutôt que tu reviennes. »

Je me raccrochai à son t-shirt comme si ma vie en dépendait – et ma vie en _dépendait_.

« Tu vois pas… que tu me tues ? Enchaînai-je d'une voix éteinte, tremblante.

_ Si… Mais l'ancienne toi ne m'aurait jamais laissé faire. »

Je le repoussais violemment, le cœur au bord des lèvres et faillis tomber, déséquilibrée.

« Pourquoi tu dis l'ancienne moi ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix hachée, amère, le feu dans les yeux.

_ Ca, ça y ressemble déjà plus. Celle que tu étais avant ne se laissait pas abattre.

_ Celle que j'étais avant quoi ? Vas-y, Jacob ! Dis-le ! Sifflai-je, pleine de défi.

_ Avant que tu ne t'imprègnes de moi. » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix lente et mesurée.

Je levai ma main droite et l'abattis violemment sur sa joue et le monstre en moi grogna d'impatience alors que mon cœur battait plus vite, plus fort et que mes muscles attendaient une réplique, une autre attaque… Une façon de me sentir vivante.

Comme avant.

Il n'y avait plus la nuit pour me cacher.

Il n'y avait plus ce feu dans son regard.

Et on n'était plus à égalité.

Il était habillé et moi pas.

Il était détaché de moi et moi pas de lui.

_Bats-toi…_

Il attrapa vivement mon poignet et m'entraîna plus loin de la falaise, vers l'orée du bois.

Je me laissais faire, presque docile mais toujours tremblante. Enfin haineuse et vivante.

Comme avant.

« T'as jamais su cogner fort. » Dit-il avec flegme en me relâchant.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me dis à le marteler de toutes mes forces, de toute ma rage. Et j'aimais ça. J'adorais ça.

Je combattais mon imprégnation au sens propre du terme.

Je combattais son indifférence.

Je combattais mon désir brûlant et le sien… inexistant.

Je combattais mes cris et ses silences.

Je combattais contre moi.

Je combattais contre lui.

Et j'adorais ça.

« Embrasse-moi encore une fois, Jacob. Fais cesser cette connerie. Libère-moi ! » Haletai-je tout en continuant à le frapper.

Il paraît toutes mes attaques mais j'en avais rien à foutre.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il se laisse faire.

Je voulais ce qu'il y avait de plus brut en lui…

Il me poussa violemment, me faisant perdre l'équilibre, cette fois et s'abattit sur moi en coinçant mes jambes avec les siennes.

« Si ça peut te mettre en colère… » Marmonna-t-il en posant brutalement ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes.

Puis j'oubliais tout.

A part sa bouche.

Mes mains qui s'étaient faufilées sous son t-shirt pour enfin toucher sa peau.

Mes ongles qui l'écorchèrent.

Sa langue qui combattait la mienne avec un mélange de violence et de détachement. Comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là, avec moi.

Je tirai brusquement ses cheveux, arrachant sa bouche de la mienne, faisant rugir le monstre dans mon ventre.

« T'as pas intérêt à penser à elle. » Sifflai-je d'une voix cassée en le poussant sur le dos.

J'arrachai son t-shirt et le jetai sur la terre froide.

J'avais envie de lui.

Peu importait la façon dont je l'aurais, j'avais envie de son corps contre le mien, de lui s'enfonçant encore et encore en moi.

De mes mains tremblantes, je défis son ceinturon alors que ses yeux se voilaient d'une détresse qui m'atteignit en pleine poitrine.

« Elle t'aura toute sa vie… Pas moi. » Enchaînai-je en plongeant ma main dans son boxer.

Je gémis en le sentant dur et chaud entre mes doigts. Et écrasai ma bouche contre la sienne en le mordant presque jusqu'au sang.

Il frémit lorsque je refermai mes doigts sur son érection et le masturbai plus fort.

Il plongea profondément sa langue dans ma bouche alors que je lui arrachai presque son pantalon.

Le monstre en moi hurlait d'impatience.

Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'écartais brusquement la petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait que j'allais avoir ma première fois avec celui que je haïssais le plus au monde.

Il me bascula à mon tour sur le dos, écorchant ma peau sur le sol caillouteux, et arracha une nouvelle fois sa bouche à la mienne, me faisant gémir de frustration.

Je me glaçai sous son regard vide et crus un instant qu'il allait s'enfuir comme la dernière fois et je sus que s'il le faisait, je ne survivrais pas.

Puis il entra en moi.

Doucement. Comme pour me préserver.

Mais je ne voulais pas de sa douceur.

Je ne voulais pas de sa gentillesse.

Je voulais sa part animale.

Ses instincts.

J'appuyai brusquement sur sa nuque, le forçant à m'embrasser encore et l'enfoncer violemment en moi à l'aide de mes jambes, oubliant la douleur, son odeur trop forte, ses regrets pour une autre, son amour pour une autre…

Ses coups de buttoir rapides et irréguliers.

Ses muscles tendus que j'avais envie de frapper.

Sa peau dorée que j'avais envie d'embrasser…

Cette vague de plaisir qui grandissait et que je savais non partagée…

Je l'embrassai comme s'il était toute ma vie, comme j'aurais tellement aimé embrasser celui que j'aurais choisi et gémis sourdement quand la vague éclata en moi et qu'il s'écroula quelques secondes plus tard sur mon ventre tendu et luisant de sueur.

La tête posée à même le sol, je regardai le ciel gris et les branches au dessus de nous, la respiration encore sifflante, les larmes coulant sur mes joues.

Il ne bougea pas.

Resta inerte, les doigts enfoncés dans la terre à côté de moi.

Il tremblait et je sus à ce moment-là qu'il regrettait.

Et cette idée me fit horreur.

Je le poussais violemment, le monstre dans mon ventre hurlant de protestation, et me levais, titubante.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je n'étais plus moi-même et courrais. Courrais sans plus jamais vouloir m'arrêter.

**_A suivre..._**


	4. Par l'éternité

**Note :**

Bonsoir, bonsoir - ou bonjour, bonjour.

Ce soir, nous avons reçu une review sur cette fic, et à chaque fois que j'ai écris un chapitre, c'était sous le coup du remord par rapport à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en alerte et là, vu qu'on est arrivé à 70 reviews, je me suis dit : " Finissons en !" Et hélas, c'est vraiment le cas de le dire.

Je viens de l'écrire à l'instant - tout comme le dernier... - c'est tout chaud, ça vient de sortir, je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser, mais j'ai essayé de rester assez soft. Comme je l'ai dit au début, ceci est une_** death fic**_. Je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup qui fuient ce genre d'histoire, mais c'est mon choix et comme je l'ai aussi déjà dit, je ne voyais pas un happy end pour celle-ci.

Je m'excuse donc d'avance platement pour les larmes qui vont venir à certains yeux, j'espère quand même que vous allez passer un " bon " moment de lecture et que vous allez l'apprécier.

Bizarrement, je l'ai écrit principalement avec **Amel Bent - _Si tu m'entends _**pour celles ou ceux qui veulent être masochistes jusqu'au bout et se mettre dans " l'ambiance ".

Merci pour votre grande patience - j'ai honte d'avoir écrit pratiquement un seul chapitre par an mais comme c'était selon l'inspiration...

Merci aussi de nous avoir reviewé, ce n'est pas un couple sur le quel on écrit beaucoup - ce qui est dommage, même si perso, je préfère Jacob avec Jane -, qu'on lit souvent, alors encore une fois, merci, merci, merci et à très bientôt pour celles et ceux qui nous suivent dans nos autres aventures.

**Ceci est la fin** d'une petite histoire qui aurait eu le mérite d'être plus longue, pardonnez-moi une nouvelle fois ma flemmardise mais vu que je vous ai fait attendre près de trois ans pour quatre chapitres, je pense que la torture a assez duré.

**Je la dédie à ma deuxième paire de mains** parce qu'elle le mérite bien et qu'en ce moment, elle aussi je la délaisse un peu - pardonne-moi ma chérie, on en reparlera ;)

Sur cette très grande note, je vous souhaite** bonne lecture**, de** très bonnes fêtes et une bonne année 2012 !** Bizoux !

PS : J'ai plus ou moins fini la légende que j'avais commencé dans le premier chapitre... Désolée pour ce bâclé :$

* * *

_Chapitre Quatre ( et dernier ) : Par l'éternité_

* * *

**_« Puis, la voix presque onirique de Tyee lui parvint… N'aies pas peur, c'est bien moi._**_ »_

Perchée tout en haut d'une falaise balayée par les vents, je regardai depuis je ne savais plus combien de temps, les vagues se déchirer sur les rocs tout en bas.

Ils m'attiraient de plus en plus.

Plus le temps passait, plus j'_y _repensais, plus ils m'attiraient.

Une nouvelle larme coula le long de ma joue droite que je n'écrasai pas, comme toutes les autres.

Non…

En voyant les plus grosses vagues de l'océan Pacifique s'échouaient lamentablement contre les parois rocheuses, en voyant que même l'un des quatre éléments pouvait avoir une fin et être vaincu, en pensant à toutes ces fois où j'avais lutté contre quelque chose de tellement plus grand, tellement plus fort que moi, je me sentais abattue.

Résignée.

Seule.

Cela faisait exactement trois jours qu' _il _avait touché ma peau.

Qu'_il_ s'était perdu en moi par le corps, qu'_il_ s'était échappé par l'esprit.

Que je me sentais vide. Seule au monde. Abandonnée. Déchirée.

Je_ l_'aimais encore plus fort qu'avant et je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

Je ne pensais pas que mon imprégnation pouvait s'encrer encore plus dans mon être après… Après qu'_il_ m'ait arraché ce que j'avais de plus cher à offrir en dehors de mon cœur.

En repensant à _ses_ lèvres sur les miennes, à _sa_ passion feinte que mon corps avait cru illusoirement vraie, mon cœur s'alourdit dans ma poitrine, mon estomac se serra et une nouvelle larme, plus brûlante, coula sur ma joue gauche.

Le vent balayait ma peau, me faisant frissonner, mais je ne le sentais pas.

J'étais seule face à la nature, seule face à mon être, seule face à mon malheur.

Seule face à son absence.

Je _l_'imaginais avec elle, ses petites mains potelées courant sur ses bras, ses yeux brillant, ses sourires et ses cris ravis.

Je l'imaginais lui, débordant d'amour pour cette chose alors qu'_il_ venait de perdre_ sa_ virginité avec moi.

Lui dira-t-il jamais ?

Lui avouera-t-il un jour ?

Lui dira-t-il qu'il m'avait accordé ce privilège parce qu'il avait eu pitié de moi et que sa gentillesse et peut-être son devoir lui criaient d'agir en désespoir de cause ?

Lui dira-t-il « Tu sais ? Leah… Le seul gardien femelle que notre histoire n'ait jamais compté, celle qui a disparu sans qu'on ne sache où elle est allée. »

Sera-t-il hypocrite jusqu'au bout en lui cachant que si je n'existe plus, c'était à cause de lui ?

**_« Je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu ne seras jamais seul… »_**

Dans toutes les histoires que l'on se racontait autour d'un feu de camp depuis des temps immémoriaux, jamais je n'en avais entendue ne serait-ce qu'une seule où le héros était ou finissait seul.

A croire que je n'étais même pas l'héroïne de ma propre histoire.

J'avais été un fait unique et pourtant, on m'avait bien vite relégué à l'oubli.

Peut-être parce que je n'avais jamais eu un caractère facile et que je n'étais pas quelqu'un « d'avenant » comme le disait souvent ma mère en plaisantant.

Mais était-ce une raison pour que j'ai ce destin tragique ?

Était-ce une raison pour que je ne connaisse jamais le véritable amour ?

Parce que ce qui se passait – ou plutôt, ce qui s'était passé – avec _lui_, je ne le qualifiais certainement pas d'amour.

C'était un virus, une contamination.

C'était vraiment le mot qui qualifiait vraiment ce que je ressentais.

J'étais contaminée.

Par _lui_, son odeur, _ses_ rires, _ses_ gestes, _sa_ peau, _son_ souffle, _sa_ froideur, _son_ indifférence… _Son_ trop plein de gentillesse.

**« _Yuma écouta sans mot dire les paroles de son frère, sentant que leurs peurs étaient communes et qu'ils étaient aussi terrifiés l'un que l'autre. Mais ils étaient ensemble et pour un loup, seuls la meute ou ses semblables comptaient. Il se sentit malgré tout se détendre et commença à contempler, fasciné, le magnifique loup en face de lui. Son propre frère… »_**

J'étais décidée à vivre sans ça et à faire entorse à mon destin.

S'il voulait que je sois malheureuse, alors la vie ne m'intéressait pas. Je préférais la mort. Froide. Inconnue. Imprévisible. Presque conviviale.

Depuis la mort de mon père, j'avais beaucoup pensé à elle.

Je lui en avais voulu de nous avoir arraché le pilier de notre famille. D'avoir arraché le cœur de ma mère. De m'avoir fait devenir presque adulte trop tôt.

C'était idiot. Mon père avait déjà fait un infarctus quelques semaines à peine avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Le médecin avait été catégorique.

Beaucoup de repos. Qu'il se ménage…. Et qu'il n'aille plus à la chasse.

Pour mon père, ça avait été impensable.

Et il avait dit une phrase qui après sa mort m'avait fait froid dans le dos à chaque fois que j'y repensais : « Plutôt mourir. »

Il n'avait pas peur de la mort.

Pour lui, ce n'était que le continu de la vie, un moyen d'aller retrouver nos ancêtres et toutes les personnes chéries que nous avions perdues.

Je l'avais même entendu dire à ma mère une fois qu'il lui tardait même d'être de l'autre côté.

Il n'était pas suicidaire pour autant. Il était juste… Curieux. Oui, c'était ça ; de la curiosité.

Il avait même réussi à piquer la mienne. J'avais fait quelques recherches sur le Net et avais lu des centaines de fois le mythe grec de Thanatos.

Une manie lugubre était née en moi.

J'allais à tous les enterrements de notre tribu, même en cachette quand ma mère ne le voulait pas.

Je regardais les rituels, j'écoutais les chants, j'observais la tristesse, les larmes.

Je m'habituais à ce que j'allais inévitablement vivre parce que je savais que j'allais un jour ou l'autre enterrer mes parents si les choses étaient faites dans l'ordre.

J'avais pris mes précautions, je m'étais préparée. Et pourtant…

Pourtant, le jour où mon père était tombé en forêt était encore brûlant de douleur dans ma mémoire.

Machinalement, je levais les yeux au ciel, scrutant les nuages, me demandant soudain si mon père était là, quelque part.

S'il m'observait.

S'il avait vu tout ce que j'avais fait.

S'il lisait dans mes pensées.

S'il savait que je pensais très fort à lui depuis quelques semaines, encore plus qu'avant et que j'envisageais… Oui… Que j'envisageais… De le retrouver.

**« _Ils se parlèrent longtemps ce soir-là. Comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant, malgré le fait qu'ils aient toujours été proches. Mais là, ils se sentaient encore plus unis, encore plus forts… »_**

M'en voudra-t-il d'avoir abandonné Maman ?

M'en voudra-t-il de ne peut-être pas m'être battue assez ?

Après tout, j'aurais peut-être pu _le _séduire.

Être une fille pour _lui_.

Être là quand _il_ en a besoin.

Être une amie.

Être celle qui le fasse rire.

Être celle à qui il se confie.

Être celle qu'il regarderait avec ces yeux… Les yeux qu'étaient les siens quand il la regardait, elle.

J'aurais peut-être pu vaincre son imprégnation pour elle.

Vaincre ses instincts de loup.

Faire ressortir l'être humain qui était en lui.

Il aurait pu être simplement Jacob, et moi Leah.

On aurait pu se haïr pour finir par s'aimer passionnément.

On aurait pu être heureux.

On aurait pu construire notre vie ensemble.

Se dire des mots doux.

Faire l'amour avec passion et démesure.

Avoir des enfants.

Être désespérément et incroyablement amoureux.

On aurait pu vivre un conte de fées, si seulement elle n'avait pas été là. Si seulement elle n'avait pas existé.

Je la haïssais.

Autant que lui.

Pour me voler mon bonheur et mon hypothétique idylle.

Pour me voler l'amour de ma vie.

Pourquoi elle et pourquoi pas moi ?

Pourquoi elle alors qu'elle avait l'éternité alors que moi… J'avais un temps un peu plus court.

Elle allait avoir une éternité parfaite.

Elle aurait à jamais ses parents. Ses amis.

Elle aurait à jamais son amour, alors que moi… Je n'allais avoir que quelques moments volés sans sentiments.

Était-ce juste ?

**_« Ainsi commença notre légende. Le fondement de notre mythe. Avec Yuma et Tyee, les deux êtres unis par le sang et leur destinée. C'est à eux que nous devons notre force et notre sagesse. Eux qui nous guident à travers nos guerres et nos épreuves. Eux qui seront toujours là en période de doute et d'indécision. Eux, à qui nous devons toujours nous référer… »_**

Yuma et Tyee savent ce qui est en train de m'arriver ?

Me regardent-ils tous, à travers les nuages, dans l'esprit des arbres et de la terre, dans celui du vent et de l'eau ?

Attendent-ils anxieusement ?

Ou m'attendent-ils patiemment ?

Je pensais furtivement à ma mère qui devait être folle d'inquiétude.

Aux cernes qui devaient souligner ses yeux, à ses sursauts à chaque coup de téléphone.

Je lui demandais silencieusement pardon, puisse-t-elle un jour ne jamais apprendre ma décision et me croire heureuse et en paix, quelque part dans la nature.

Libre, sous mon apparence de loup.

Je pensais également à mon frère. A Emily.

Une personne de plus ou de moins dans notre tribu, après tout, quelle importance ?

Que je sois là où pas, leurs vies n'allaient pas s'arrêter pour autant.

C'était cruel de penser de cette façon, mais j'avais cette froide réalité.

Malgré la douleur, malgré le chagrin et les pleurs, un jour, on recommence à sourire.

On recommence à construire.

On se sent capable d'avancer.

On s'invente une force qu'on n'a pas forcément.

On s'oblige à regarder devant et à laisser les blessures derrière.

Un jour, peut-être retrouvera-t-on mon corps inerte et sans âme.

Peut-être voudra-t-on m'enterrer ou me brûler malgré tout.

Mais je ne m'en faisais pas plus que ça pour eux.

De là où je serai, j'essaierai de leur rapporter le bonheur.

J'irai _le_ voir de temps en temps – tous les jours… - je l'observerai devenir un homme, je me souviendrai qu'il l'était devenu en théorie avec moi.

Je le verrai peut-être devenir père – il l'avait toujours souhaité.

Je le verrai rire, peut-être aussi pleurer, je le verrai quand il se douchera sans qu'il le sache, j'observerai ses muscles, sa peau lisse qui murira avec le temps, les rides creuser le coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche, ses lèvres charnues qui seront toujours à damner, ses mains fortes qui m'auraient que trop peu touchée.

Mais je ne le verrai pas avec elle.

Je ne le verrai pas l'aimer.

Je ne le verrai pas lui sourire tendrement.

Je ne l'entendrai pas lui murmurer des mots d'amour.

Je ne le verrai pas se perdre encore un peu plus en elle.

Je ne verrai pas son bonheur avec elle.

Je m'imaginerai juste qu'il aurait pu l'avoir avec moi.

Je m'imaginerai juste qu'on aurait pu être un couple normal.

Je m'imaginerai juste que j'aurais pu avoir une vie que chacun aurait enviée.

Mes mains tremblèrent un peu plus, et un sanglot s'échappa laborieusement de ma gorge.

Je me disais que je n'avais pas le choix.

Qu'il me fallait cette échappatoire.

Que je ne sentirais rien.

Que c'était juste quelques pas à faire vers le vide et puis ensuite attendre…

Attendre que l'eau m'engloutisse.

Réfréner mes instincts de survie, qu'ils soient d'humain ou de loup, qui me crieraient de nager vers la surface.

Fermer les yeux, arrêter de respirer.

Ne plus penser et essayer de l'oublier.

Même si je savais que c'était impossible.

Il sera ma toute dernière pensée, que je meurs maintenant ou dans quelques dizaines d'années.

Ça sera toujours lui.

Je n'y pouvais rien.

Je l'acceptais.

Ou du moins, je m'y résoudais.

Jacob Black était sur et dans ma peau. Mon sang et mon cœur.

Je ne l'avais pas choisi.

Je ne l'avais pas aimé avec mes instincts humains, du moins, c'était ce que je me répétais sans cesse.

Il avait été mon âme sœur et je n'avais pas été la sienne.

Il avait été mon obsession.

J'avais été son indifférence.

Il avait été mon empoisonnement.

J'avais été celle qu'il avait touché quelques secondes.

Il sera à jamais en moi, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je devienne… Et je finirai par disparaître de sa tête et de ses souvenirs.

C'était injuste.

Mais c'était la vérité.

Il me restait juste qu'à abréger mes souffrances.

C'était facile.

La scène tournait en boucle dans ma tête depuis des semaines.

Il me fallait juste le bon endroit, le bon état d'esprit.

Après, je serai libre.

Après, je ne souffrirai plus.

Un étrange sourire étira mes lèvres, alors que deux dernières larmes coulaient sur mes joues, avec lenteur. Les dernières larmes de cette vie.

J'embrassai mentalement ma mère, mon frère et Emily.

Donnai une claque derrière la tête de Quil et Embry.

Tirai la langue à Sam.

Posai une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les _siennes._ Longuement...

Regardai une dernière fois le ciel.

Respirai une dernière fois à plein poumons.

Écoutai les bruits calmes de la nuit, l'écume qui s'écrasait contre les rochers.

Appelai mon père pour qu'il vienne me chercher.

M'avançai lentement.

Il n'y avait plus personne.

Plus personne pour me retenir.

Plus personne pour me faire culpabiliser.

C'était mon destin. Et j'allais décider de ma fin.

Au bord de la falaise, je regardai le vide, le cœur battant calmement, étrangement.

Puis un sourire plus large.

La sérénité.

Et mes derniers mots avant de tomber…

_« Jacob Black… Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité… »_

_**Fin... Et encore merci.**  
_


End file.
